Family
by NightAngel365
Summary: "Why did you save me?" "Because we're family and heroes Marcus and that's what we do. Whether anyone here likes it or not. And we're heroes. We save people." AU version of Bionic Showdown in which Marcus tries to adjust to a potentially new life after being saved. Bionic!Marcus
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Woo hello! So I'm here with a one shot, mainly because I have little inspiration to write chapter stories like Resideo is or even focus on "fluffiness" with Marcus and Douglas so here I am with a one shot that may or may not blossom into a chapter story depending on response/feedback so tell me how you liked it!**

 **Also this is AU so Marcus is** _ **bionic not an android**_ **. I've actually had this idea since I watched Lab Rats for the first time 2 years ago but now I've got the courage to post it after cleaning it up, majorly**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

The blast wave had come through just in time. Without it, Leo would be turned to sushi thanks to Marcus, who happened to be their bionic brother/cousin. Who was created and raised by their also evil dad/uncle.

But it had compromised the structural integrity of the place and the next thing they knew was that the place was coming down, their creator had disappeared and they were safe _if_ they managed to get out of here. But could they ever have it _that_ easy.

"You're not going _anywhere_ " Ah there it was. Marcus came back up, even after seemingly knocked unconscious by Adam. He wanted to finish the job of course. But the roof was coming down and if Marcus wasn't out of there in a minute he would be squashed.

Chase bit his lower lip as he thought of what to do? Save the boy who tried to kill them and tried to kill Leo multiple times? Or let him die, forgotten under the pile of rubble forever. The logical choice should have been leave him there. Served him right. But at the same time, Marcus was _family_. Whether or not they liked it, he was their _brother_ , technically speaking.

Marcus was a creep and a _freak_ who just tried to kill them and here he was trying to kill them again, He almost killed Leo and kidnapped them. He didn't deserve the chance of redemption or having a family. But one thing kept repeating in his mind.

 _He is your brother, he's family_.

So saving him was it. Would he regret the option later on? Probably. Would Leo and Davenport ever forgive him? Probably not. Chase almost used his telekinesis to move out the rocks that were going to fall but it seemed like Bree had different plans. It was like she _knew_ what he was thinking. He shot a quick glance towards her way and he could see that she was struggling with the same internal thoughts.

A breeze went through the air as Bree grabbed Marcus and brought them back to them, just seconds before the whole ceiling would have fallen on Marcus exactly where he was standing. Surprisingly Marcus didn't speak and neither did Bree but instead the five of them ran towards the exit, not looking back to see the near demolished basement/lair/lab whatever his dad/uncle called it.

 _Back at the front lawn_

"Why did you save me?" The first words uttered by anyone once they were outside and of course it was Marcus'. Bree rolled her eyes, expecting a thank you instead of what something she presumed was meant to be threatening but just came of as hazed confusion.

"Because we're _family and heroes_ Marcus and that's what we do. Whether anyone _here_ likes it or not. And we're heroes. We _save_ people." Bree replied back, her tone raised slightly higher to signify annoyance but she got softer at the end, near the save people part.

"But I-"And with that Marcus was knocked out, with whatever snarky comeback he had prepared lost for now. He looked so peaceful in Bree's arms. Almost non-threatening. As if he didn't try and kill them _just_ a few minutes ago. Bree managed to form a small smile at looking at her brother.

But the warmth inside of her didn't last long. She almost forgot Leo was there, boy would he have a few words on the topic of saving Marcus. "He tried to kill me, _several times_! Are we all forgetting that and just trusting him like before?" Leo threw his hands up in frustration at his step siblings before looking away momentarily.

"Because he's family and we're heroes. It's what we do." Chase spoke up, despite staying silent before. It was surprising that he did speak up considering he was, no wanted to stay silent throughout the whole thing. While his mind argued with him over the fact that he saved Marcus, he also could almost hear Spike's little voice saying _"You should have let the meathead get crushed."_

"Plus he could have been acting the way he was because of his father who also happens to be our evil father."

"That doesn't make his actions _justifiable_."

"No it doesn't but we won't get the full story until we can fix him up for good. Right, Mr Davenport?" Chase looked at him first, with Adam, Bree and Leo following soon after.

Donald just raised his hands in defence, partly because he didn't know what to tell them. Part of him didn't want to fix Marcus, mainly because his evil and crazy brother had created him. But that same brother had created Adam, Bree and Chase. The three people who he loved so much he would give his life for their own in a heartbeat.

No matter how cheesy that sounded inside.

But then again, Marcus could just come back to kill them all but if he could take away Marcus to a safe environment, like he did fifteen years ago, could Marcus prove to invaluable ally? Plus they couldn't exactly leave a bionic teenager alone.

"I agree with Leo, I'm sorry guys." He added that last part quickly since he noticed Bree and Chase looking upset. "Look I know he's technically your brother but he did kidnap us and tried to kill Leo several times and had it not been for Adam, may have _actually_ succeeded. I'll relocate him to one of my offshore facilities where he can live the rest of his life away from us and won't cause us any harm."

"Thank you! Someone finally agrees with me!"

"So that's it, you're just going to throw him into what basically is a prison for the rest of his life."

"it's not the ideal situation to you guys I know and you don't understand yet but-"

Adam cut him off in conversation. "Look you already lied to us about Douglas and our whole lives so you've got a lot to make up for. You can start by saving Marcus." Bree and Chase managed to smile at their older brother. Partly in shock that he said something serious and not stupid but also partly because he was defending their decision.

As much as he'd hate to admit this but they had a point, he didn't like how they said it but in the end they had a point. He let out a sigh and pointed towards Marcus. "Fine I'll try and see what I can do. But no promises. And I _mean it_. Now come on, let's get him back to the lab so I can see what's wrong and how much Adam's new ability damaged him."

* * *

The familiar elevator doors opened as Adam, who was carrying Marcus in bridal style after Bree realised she couldn't carry and super speed them all home at the same time.

"Alright get him on the cyberdesk and I'll start running diagnostics on his systems and see exactly what's he's made of." Donald hurried about the lab, getting various tools he used for chip diagnostics.

"What! You brought that creepy eyebrow dude back? I mean he's awesome and creepy but he _violated_ me Donnie and you just brought him back?! How could you!?" Somehow only Eddy could make a group of people worried and angry about a situation, just plain _annoyed_ and angry. Mainly towards him.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Not now Eddy. Just shut down for a few hours or something."

"Donnie you're just going to let the _brats_ talk to me like that?"

"Yes Eddy I am, in fact _thank you_ Chase!" Donald snapped back at Eddy, which resulted in the emoticon sulking and finally disappearing of the screen.

"Finally… And I think I'm finally getting through some of the firewalls that Douglas put on Marcus' chip. Come and check it out." Donald motioned for the four to come over to his computer on the cyberdesk.

On the holograms, lines of code flew through causing Chase to look awestruck, Leo and Bree just confused and Adam to comment "Wow that's a lot of ones and zeroes. Ugh numbers, this looks like a Chase thing."

"Guys look at this, Marcus's chip is built using the same specifications used to make your chips but somehow Douglas built in the capacity for more and more upgrades. Which explains why he was able to handle so many bionic abilities without it ripping him into pieces or tiring him out. But even then, he couldn't have too many which is why he doesn't have Bree's vocal manipulation." Donald explained. " _Oh_! So that's how he had all of your abilities." Leo pointed out, making an oh sound with his mouth.

"Wait how is that possible? Can the human body _actually handle_ all those different abilities?" Chase asked, causing the other three to nod their heads in agreement with Chase.

Donald shook his head. "I don't know exactly how but it seems that he's done pretty well for the last 15 years to last this long. Plus I haven't studies his chip's specification fully but it shouldn't take long, after all I am a _genius._ " He chuckled at the last part, causing groans and eyerolls from his children.

"But how long is he going to stay knocked out for?" Bree spoke up after getting bored and annoyed at hearing science she didn't want to hear right now. Donald scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Hard to tell, depends on how powerful Adam's blastwave was. I think Marcus actually had a version of it and when he used it on me, it knocked me out for a good few hours. Besides it could have short circuited his chip."

Bree rolled her eyes again and looked annoyed, crossing her arms. "A _time_. I was asking for a _time,_ genius. 2 hours? 3 hours? A day?" This time Donald rolled his eyes. "Hard to say until I've had a closer look at his chip. So why don't you three change and go back upstairs while I work on bringing him back and I'll call for Chase if I need help, deal?" The trio groaned, not liking that they were taking orders from someone who lied to them their whole lives but they were going to have that discussion once Marcus was up and running again so for now, they just did as they were told, thinking that Donald Davenport was their father.

Once everyone had gone, Donald picked up his bionic chip scanner and held it above Marcus' neck. "Alright Marcus, let's see what my brother's done with you."

* * *

 _Back upstairs in the living room_

Initially everyone just wanted Davenport to come back up the elevator and tell them something, anything but after a good half an hour, it was pretty evident that they weren't going to get anything, so Adam and Leo started playing video games, Bree started texting Caitlin and Chase was reading a book.

"So you're all going to sit here and pretend that you _don't_ have an evil uncle/dad?" Leo broke the ice once the game over box flashed across the screen for the fifth time, but Adam seemed happy to just play on in single player mode.

"Look Leo, it's not about who created us. It's about who _raised_ us and it's who _made us who we are_. Douglas may have created us but it was Mr Davenport that made us who we are." Chase spoke up and Bree joined in.

"Yeah throughout all my temper tantrums, outbursts, screams and tears, Mr Davenport was with me the whole time, well _most_ of the time. But that's still more than what Douglas could have ever done."

Adam put down his console. "They are right, I mean Douglas is crazier than Perry so we probably were better off with Mr Davenport. The man's not perfect, I mean from the hair that he says it's real but looks fake to his tiny little girl feet, he's got a lot of flaws but Douglas is worse. So in the end they're both terrible but we didn't get stuck with the worsest one."

Leo seemed satisfied with Adam's answer and immediately shut up about the topic.

Chase facepalmed himself. That almost great mini speech ruined by one of the ways Adam ruins things. "Adam, that's not how you say something is more wor- You know what I'm _not going_ to even try." Which led to a shrug from his older brother.

"Oh you brats are so _overdramatic_." The oh so familiar voice of a smart home system echoed through the house causing a groan from all the teenagers in the room.

"Eddy shouldn't you be helping Big D in the lab?" Leo asked in hopes of giving Eddy something to do.

"I was but then Donnie through a wrench at me and said some words that I would repeat but there are children in room. Yeah I'm looking at you _shorty and lady clothes_." Leo gasped dramatically at the insult and Chase just shook his head.

Bree rolled her eyes and turned towards Eddy's screen. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like annoying someone else or switching off forever?"

"Nope. I've got no one else to bother since Tasha's at work _apparently_ reporting but we all know she's _terrible_ at it. And if I didn't bother you guys then what's the point of even _existing_?"

"Here's a point to not exist. A high speed pillow thrown at your _screen_!" A scream was heard before Eddy hopefully shut down for good.

Suddenly, Donald ran back into the living room, giving the teens something to do other than scream at their security system and doing mindless activities. "So how is he?" Bree was the first to speak.

"Turns out his chip was short circuited but I managed to get him up and running again…" He replied back. Chase sighed, "Why do I feel like there's a _but_ attached to the end of that sentence?" Donald bit his lip before continuing. "He may or may not have lost a few of his bionic abilities… Look, the code for some of it was damaged beyond repair and until I can fully unlock the firewalls in his chip, I can't fix it and even then it's a huge if."

"Wait I thought you already unlocked… whatever you just said?" Adam asked.

"I thought I did too, but it turns out Douglas put so much encryption and firewalls _upon_ firewalls that it could take a week before I even crack the surface. I'm guessing he did it just in case Marcus turned on him and if he was found by anyone, they wouldn't be able to look into his chip." Donald ran his hands through his hair.

"Why don't you guys come downstairs and see how he is… Try and talk to him, I don't know I only brought him because of you guys." The four of them nodded before running towards the elevator.

* * *

 _Back downstairs in the lab_

The four of them walked slowly and cautiously towards Marcus, with Leo trailing slowly behind, hands raised in defence just in case Marcus tried anything. Soon the familiar face of Marcus appeared. "Oh look I have _guests_." Getting up from the cyberdesk he rolled his eyes.

There was a pause in the room before Bree spoke up.

"So how are you?" She asked before silence echoed through the room.

"I've been better. I don't have bionics because they've been deactivated." That part got a cheer and a loud _YES_ from Leo who was more than happy his nemesis couldn't freak him out anymore. "Oh what? He _tried to kill me, several times_. One time was with a giant robot!"

"Yeah thanks for that, I got pizza night _cancelled_ and grounded for like a week."

"You're welcome! Maybe next time it'll teach you _not to try and kill people_!"

"That's it! I may not have my bionics but I can still _take you down_."

"Bring it on _Captain Eyebrows_!"

Donald got in the middle of them before his step son and nephew ripped each other to shreds. " _HEY!_ Leo, go stand near the elevator and Marcus get back up on the cyberdesk." No one moved. "Oh maybe I wasn't clear enough… _I meant now_!" A few grunts and a fine came next but each one went to their positions.

"Now Marcus, you lost a few bionic abilities because of the blast wave and I've turned them off because until we can fully trust you, they will remain off so that you don't try _anything_." Donald explained.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "So you think I'm going to go against the people who saved me to help the man who abandoned me and _left me to die_?" Donald shrugged his shoulders in response. "It's a precautionary thing." Marcus rolled his eyes in response again.

"So what abilities did I lose?"

"Um, that thing you used to knock me out, your force field, heat vision and your electrokinises. So you still have strength, speed, intelligence, photographic memory and molecularkinises. Well you'll have them again once I reactivate your bionics."

"Not so bad all things considered…" Bree added in but Marcus ignored her. "So do you think I'll ever get them back?" Donald bit his lip again. "Hard to say, your chip has got so many firewalls in them, it could take me a week to even crack the surface and see if I can try and replicate the code to bring them back. But if they are damaged beyond repair, I may never be able to get them back for you."

The room fell silent once again.

"Why don't we, _um_ , take you upstairs, get you something to eat or drink. Do you want anything?" Marcus shrugged. "I think I'll take some water and that's it." His voice lowered in tone, almost to whisper like levels.

He had too many things going on in his brain at once, the loss of some of some of his powers; the lack of remaining powers that he had; the _betrayal_ of his dad and now somehow he would be stuck living with his uncle, aunt, step cousin and brothers/sister/cousins. Yeah he preferred the term _cousins_ and was going to stick with that. And now he was going to be thrusted into a life of living with people he spent fifteen years training on how to capture and _kill them_.

Right now he really was wishing his full name wasn't Marcus _Davenport._

* * *

 _3 hours later in the living room_

The door opened to reveal Tasha coming back home from work. "Hey guys I'm back! And hey Marcus, are you here because your dad's out of town again?" Everyone looked awkwardly at each other just wondering who was the poor, unlucky soul that got to explain everything to Tasha.

Donald chuckled nervously. "Honey have I ever told you about my _evil_ brother Douglas? Who's the real father of Adam, Bree and Chase? Oh and he's also Marcus' father." Donald hung his head and walked away quickly from his wife.

"What?! Donald, you get back here and explain how your kids are nephews and niece and how we have _another_ nephew we never knew about! You know what we never even knew that Adam, Bree and Chase were our nephews and niece!" At this point, Tasha was fuming against her husband with her arms crossed.

"Of course honey, you deserve to know the truth." Donald cleared his throat. "You see it all started fifteen years ago when…" And with that he ran out of the room, hoping to hide from his wife. Well for now at least.

" _Donald Davenport, you get back here this instant_!" And with that she was off to chase her husband. Everyone just laughed at their antics except for Marcus who was visibly confused.

"Ah welcome to the family. Well this _side_ of the family anyway." Bree smiled before walking over to the couch to text Caitlin.

Marcus still sat down in shock.

 _So this was how his life was going to be now, huh?_

* * *

 **Authors Note: And that's the end of this one-shot! It probably will stay a one shot unless people review saying that they want a continuation or something!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review so I can hear your thoughts! I promise to reply to the ones I can via PM!**

 **Review!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Authors Note: Okay quick little announcement! If you definitely want to see a sequel of this story with Marcus as part of the family then go vote for it on the poll linked in my bio! It'll mainly be the Lab Rats episodes that were canon and actually happened in the show but obviously Marcus would be there with them and I'll have original characters and chapters involved too!**

 **So Please vote! I'll keep it open for about a week before seeing what the result is!**


End file.
